1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, computer program product, and computer system for processing video frames, and more specifically to a method, system, computer program product, and computer system for processing I-blocks used with Motion Compensated Temporal Filtering (MCTF).
2. Related Art
Current methods of performing Motion Compensated Temporal Filtering (MCTF) on the pixels in successive video frames generate poor matches between pixels in the successive frames due to a covering and uncovering of spatial regions as the frames progress in time. These poor matches may be caused by an occlusion effect as objects pass in front of one another as the time progresses, causing certain objects or parts of objects to appear and disappear. The poor matches may be caused by other effects, such as the image field of view either expanding or compressing. The resulting poor matches not cause only low coding efficiency but also lead to artifacts in the low frame-rate video output from the MCTF.
Thus, there is a need for a good method of dealing with poor matches in the Motion Compensated Temporal Filtering (MCTF) of pixels in successive video frames, wherein said good method is more efficient and/or more accurate than are the methods which currently exist in the related art.